1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a calendar and more particularly to a calendar indicating the day, the date and the month of the year, for desk use.
2. Prior Art.
Heretofore, numerous calendars have been provided in the prior art which required a great deal of manipulation in order to change the date and the day of the month of the year in regard to the calendar. The desk calendar, although a convenience to the user, had been a nuisance to manipulate in order to keep the calendar up to date.
Prior art devices also required the holding of the base member while adjusting the calendar because when the dials were moved the entire unit, on the push-pull type, would move as a result of the manipulation.
The prior art devices further required the manipulation of numerous knobs or dials and required the pressing in and turning or the pulling out and turning of various knobs and dials to accomplish the necessary changes. The presence of these dials made the calendar rather unsightly and did not provide the convenience as originally intended with the beauty required for a person's desk.